


Pears

by IvorySteel92



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvorySteel92/pseuds/IvorySteel92
Summary: The Doctor asks Yaz to force her. There is no plot.





	Pears

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This story is based around two people engaging in 'consensual non-consent' roleplay. If themes of that nature distress you, please do not read.

_ “Are you sure you want to do this?” _

 

_ “Yeah! I mean, it's a bit scary, but yeah. I do. I really do.” _

 

_ She squeezed the blonde woman's hand reassuringly. “We can stop any time you like. Just say the word.” _

 

_ She smiled. “Pears. Least sexy thing there is. I've got it, really. Now it's your job - surprise me.” _

 

_ Yaz leaned over to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, and a smile. “I'll see you later then.” _

  
  
  
  


She found her in one of the engine rooms, muttering and fiddling with what looked like a giant smoking metal water tank. Knowing the TARDIS though, it could equally as likely be the toaster. She stood silent in the doorway, half admiring the view and half collecting her bearings. She felt half exhilarated and half evil.  _ The Doctor asked for this _ , she reminded herself.  _ She wants it as much as I do.  _ Still, she was frozen, unsure if they should really do this. 

 

Her decision was made for her when the Doctor bent over to pick up a screw. Her trousers pulled tight around her bottom, full and peachy, and good enough to bite into. A fuzzy rush of lust flooded her brain, and there was no going back after that. She was going to take her. She pulled the handcuffs from her jacket pocket and tiptoed into the room. 

 

The Doctor almost turned around, just as Yaz reached her, but Yaz moved like a panther, slipping up behind her. She caught her wrist before she turned, and twisted her arm behind her back, just enough to disable her. She pushed her up against the large metal tank she had been working on, and leaned in to hiss into her ear. “Don't move,” she ordered. She yanked the other arm behind her back, and clicked the handcuffs around her both wrists. 

 

“Yaz?! What are you doing?” The Doctor struggled, but Yaz held her firmly against the tank. She growled into her ear. “Isn’t it obvious? I'm going to fuck you.”

 

“Don't I get a say in it?” replied the Doctor breathlessly. 

 

“Not really.” She spun the older woman around to face her. She looked so stunning, so fuckable, dressed in her favourite purple shirt and braces. Beads of sweat dripped down her cheeks and her soft blonde hair was a mess. Unable to control herself, Yaz kissed her, without care or abandon. She forced her tongue into her mouth, asserting immediate dominance, kissing her like she was the last drop of water in the desert. 

 

The Doctor was staring at her, wide-eyed and breathless, when she released her. “Come on, Yaz. Let me out of these handcuffs. It's not funny anymore.”

 

She laughed. “No Doctor, I think it's very funny. The Ancient, All-powerful Time Lord, competely at the mercy of little old me. That's hilarious!”

 

“So, what are you going to do with me then?”

 

“That's for me to know.” She booped the Doctor on the nose playfully. “And you to find out.” She turned away, heart racing. She couldn't believe she was really doing this, finally, after so much painful agonising. She reached into the Doctor's toolbox, pulled out a small Stanley knife, and turned back to the trapped blonde, smiling wickedly. 

 

“What are you doing with that?” she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Yaz strode carefully towards her, not breaking eye contact as she pulled the braces off her shoulders. She traced the knife gently over the fabric of her shirt, up to her collar - then hooked it under and slashed through the garment in one swift motion. The shirt parted in two and fell away, revealing her bare torso and heavy breasts in a plain white bra. The Doctor always wore practical underwear. She cut through the straps of that too, and let it fall away. 

 

“Yaz, please,” pleaded the Doctor, seemingly unphased by her topless-ness. “I don't know why you're doing this but just… stop.”

 

“Oh come on, Doctor,” smirked Yaz. “Don't pretend you don't want this too. I've seen you looking at me. Staring at my lips. At my body. You want this as much as I do. Isn't had why you whisked me away in your magical box.”

 

“You asked to travel with me.”

 

“Well maybe _ this… _ ” She ran a finger over her naked chest. “...is why I wanted to come. Just to I could get you here. Like this.”

 

The Doctor struggled against her restraints once again. “You don't mean that.”

 

Yaz shrugged. “Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I've thing I do know is that you are at my mercy, Doctor, and there's nothing you can do about it.” To emphasise her point, she took one pink nipple between finger and thumb and twisted sharply. The Doctor gasped a gasp that turned into a whimper. Yaz felt a sick rush at that, and did it again, testing her boundaries. The Doctor just gasped again. 

 

She dragged her hand down her torso then, caressing her warm, soft skin. The Doctor was always so impossibly soft. Her palm kissed all the way down to her hips, where she slipped her thumbs under the waistband. She felt the older woman shift against her, barely fighting as she yanked downwards, and trousers and panties both fell to the floor. The Doctor looked embarrassed then, naked and handcuffed up against the steel tank. “Step out of them,” she ordered. 

 

The Doctor's mouth twisted into disobedience. “No.”

 

“What did you just say to me?” She looked assertively into her partners Hazel eyes. 

 

“I said no.”

 

She slapped her. Across the face, just hard enough to leave a light pink mark. A mark she would kiss away softly later, but not now. Now, she had a job to do. “I think you're forgetting who's in charge here.” She dropped the hand that had slapped her down to her thighs, attempting to caress them, but the Doctor had pinned them together, denying any entry. She hissed, and used two hands to wrench her trembling legs apart. “Don't fight me. You know I'll win,” she teased. She pulled the thighs apart and pinned, forcing her hand between them. Her fingers deftly found their way beneath the Doctor's thick bush, to the aching heat there, and when her thumb brushed against it, the Doctor let out another whimper. 

 

“You're so  _ wet _ !” She exclaimed, unable to hide the glee in her voice.  _ Thank god, I'm doing this right.  _ “You want this as badly as I do, don't you?” She floated two fingers across her outer lips. “You little  _ slut _ .”

 

“No…” protested the blonde, weakly. “No, I don't. Please stop, Yaz, please, please, please…” Her pleads faded into moans as Yaz increased the pressure of her fingers, circling her mound, moving ever closer to her clit. She could feel the slick wetness and increased her pressure further, letting herself be a little bit rough. The Doctor seemed to like that, bucking back against her palm, her hips begging for sweet friction. 

 

“You  _ do _ like it. You were just teasing me all along. You couldn't wait for me to spread you legs and just take you.”

 

“I don't,” she muttered feebly. “I don’t want you to rape me.”

 

Yaz looked into her eyes, waiting for any sign that she wanted to stop. The Doctor looked back with a silent aching.  _ It's OK, she wants this.  _ Yaz took a deep breath. “Tough.” 

 

She smiled, and pushed past her barriers, forcing two fingers inside her, reveling in the yelp her entry elicited. She felt wet and hot and alive with furious energy. The younger girl moved her hand, in and out, in and out, pumping like the pistons of the engine behind the Doctor was pinned up against. She fucked her without control or care, loving every squeak and squirm she received in return.

 

The Doctor was getting close, she knew. She slipped a third finger inside her, holding them still now, and adjusted so that her thumb could brush against her clit. With her left hand, she reached up and grabbed a fistful of thick blonde hair. She forced her head down towards her. “Look at me.” The Time Lord stared at her, mouth gaping. “You're about to cum, aren't you. You dirty woman. Coming from being forced like a little slut, aren't you?”

 

“N-no.” She could barely get the words out past her moans, and she looked away, blushing. 

 

The dark girl slapped her again, this time across the breasts. “Don't lie to me. Now…” She pushed her fingers deep inside, as deep as they would go. Her thumb quivered violently, vibrating purposefully against her clit. “Cum for me, Doctor. Cum like a good little slut.”

 

The Doctor did as she was told, her screams echoing in the hot metal room. Yaz could feel her sweaty, writhing body pinned against her, riding out wave after exquisite wave. Her hands beat feebly against her chest, muttering “No.. Stop.. Stop..” Yaz held firm, pumping her fingers in and out until her elbow was sore and aching - but all worth it when the she heard the Doctor's exquisite scream. 

 

She held her partner as her high slowly subsided, rocking her gently back down to Earth. Letting the Doctor get her breath back for a moment, she nipped at her neck, sucking and biting, determined to leave physical marks of her ownership behind. She pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend's wet core, feeling her relax as she did so. 

 

“That's it,” said the Doctor, trying to pull away from her. “You've had your fun now.”

 

Yaz kissed her neck in response. “My fun’s only just beginning. Turn around.” Not waiting for a reply, she yanked the Doctor around, admiring her round bottom. She gave it a playful smack. And then another, less playful one. That earned a gasp from the Doctor. 

 

A wicked thought entered Yaz’ mind. It wasn't anything she'd ever done before, but right now what a time for taking chances. She moved her hand between her fine cheeks, probing around her rear hole.  _ Would she like this?  _ The younger girl continued on, taking the chance. She pushed the tip of her middle finger inside. 

 

“Yaz! Ah, no! No!”

 

She pushed more forcefully, sliding in up to get knuckle. 

 

“Aaaah, pears! Pears!”

 

She pulled out and leapt back, reality jolting violently thorough her. “Oh my god! I'm sorry, Doctor, I'm so sorry!” Shame and regret filled her immediately, from the pit of her queasy stomach. “Are you okay?”

 

Her girlfriend turned back to her, her hair askew and an amused smile on her face. “It's fine!” she reassured. 

 

“Oh god, I'm sorry… did I go too far?”

 

“No no, really Yaz, it's fine! I love it, you're really good at this. It's just… not back there, yeah? Haven't had anything back there for a couple of centuries.”

 

“OK. Yeah, of course.” She let go of her breath. “I'm sorry, I really didn't want to hurt you.”

 

The taller woman leant down then and nuzzled her nose against Yaz’. “Listen to me. You are amazing and you're doing a great job, and I love you. Ok?”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Positive. Now, we can carry on if you like? I’m sure you have more exciting plans for me.”

 

Yaz smiled then, finally feeling sure of herself again. “OK. As long as you're good?”

 

“I'm good. Very good. Go on, green light and all that.”

 

“OK.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, getting back into character. She steeled her voice, imbuing it with all the authority she could muster. “On your knees.”

 

The Doctor looked her carefully in the eyes. “ _ No. _ ”

 

She grabbed the back of her hair, jerking the blonde’s head back. “On your knees,” she repeated, forcing her downwards. “ _ Now.” _

 

Her resistance folded as she was forced down, and she collapsed softly to her knees. Her pleading eyes looked up at Yaz unbuttoning her jeans and throwing them aside. She reclined casually against the steaming tank, admiring the powerful woman, cuffed and on her knees before her. “You're going to taste me,” she stated. 

 

The Doctor bit her lip. “If you say so.”

 

“Do you not want to eat my pussy?” She queried with the an aloof air. The Doctor shook her head. “Oh really?” Yaz laughed. “Because you look an awful lot like someone who's going to beg to eat my pussy.”

 

“Oh?” The Time Lord stared assertively up at her captor. “What makes you so sure?”

 

“Because you know what's going to happen if you don't keep me happy.”

 

“And what's that?”

 

Yaz slapped her across the jaw, harder than she ever had before. Her head whipped round and for a moment Yaz feared she had really hurt her, until she turned back and saw the bratty glint in her hazel eyes. She looked up, daring Yaz to do it again. 

 

“Beg,” she ordered. 

 

“No.”

 

She slapped her again. 

 

“I won't.”

 

_ Slap. _

 

“Yaz, please.”

 

_ Slap. _

 

“Please stop…”

 

_ Slap. _

 

“You can't make me…”

 

_ Slap. _

 

“No, please…”

 

_ Slap. _

 

“Please…

 

_ SLAP.  _

 

“PLEASE YAZ - please let me taste you!” The words tumbled out of her like she was surprised they were there. She was panting and red-faced - though whether that was from embarrassment or the strikes she had taken, Yaz couldn't tell. Either way, she grinned, proud of her victory. 

 

“I was right. You really are a filthy slut.” She grabbed the Doctor's head with both hands and shoved it between her thighs. She didn't want to wait or be teased any longer. She needed the release, angrily and desperately. She hissed when lips came into contact with hers. Her hips rocked to and fro, smearing the Doctor's mouth with her wetness - as much to mark her territory as to create friction for herself. 

 

“Lick me,” she panted, and the girl beneath her dutifully obliged. She felt a tongue flick out and twist around her clit, inspecting it delicately. It took all of her self-control to remember she had to be in charge, and not melt into a mewling puddle, begging for more as the Doctor had done to her so many times before. Her tongue, which had talked down gods dvd armies, did its best work between Yaz’ legs, she felt. 

 

“Yes… Yes, good girl, Doctor. That’s - OH - oh, I knew you wanted to do this. Deep down, you just want to be forced like a little - OH! Oh god…”

 

The tongue was firmly against her now, racing rapidly back and forth. The room was shifting, spinning out of focus. The soft whirr of the engine transformed into a high-pitched scream that pierced the heavens. She held the head that held that sweet tongue in one place, not letting her stop for one moment. The metal grate beneath her legs was shaking, vibrating it off control. The floor was coming apart at the seams. The walls were screaming back echoes of  _ “Yes! Yes!”, _ the sound dancing all around them. Her mind burned white hot in a land far away from her body. She gasped, and gasped, and gasped, and gasped. 

 

When vision fully returned to her eyes, she found herself on the floor, clutching her girlfriend and laughing breathlessly. “Shit… Doctor, that was amazing!” She grabbed her face with both hands, and giggling, forced kisses on her red cheeks, her nose, her forehead. “Thank you, Doctor. So much.

 

She scrunched up her face at that. “What for? You did all the hard work, I just let you do it. 

 

Yaz pressed another kiss against her scrunched-up nose. “Because I would have never had the confidence to do that a year ago. Before you, I would never have thought I even could.” She brushed her lovely cheek with one thumb, sinking gently into the warm smile she received in return. “I love you, Doctor.”

 

“I love you too, Yasmin Khan. Now, uh, I don't suppose you could unlock these handcuffs could you?”

 

Yaz smiled and pulled a key from her pocket. “Best use of handcuffs I've ever made. Work probably wouldn't entirely approve though.” She clicked the handcuffs off. The Doctor bounded up, rubbing her wrists. 

 

“Right then. I'm naked, and the others will be back from Space Karting soon. Best get back to normal.”

 

_ Normal for us is not most people's normal.  _ “Yeah,” she nodded. “Back to normal.”


End file.
